epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) vs Tetsuo Takahashi (Interviews With Monster Girls): Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
I have returned with another battle! So yeah, this was going to be released a lot earlier, but procastination and work overload became massive obstacles for me. Plus, my computer somehow broke and I have to get it fixed, so I'm using an older laptop I had. (Plus, dissing Takahashi was a lot harder than I expected.) Originally, this battle was just going to feature our two main rappers here, but I figured including one of the monster girls to back up their respective rappers would make it a lot more interesting. Also, I'm planning on doing a two-battles-in-one package for the semi-finals in the Heroes Tournament, so look forward to that! Enough talk. Let's get into the battle! "Kimihito Kurusu, the main protagonist from the harem anime Monster Musume, and Tetsuo Takahashi, the biology teacher from the anime Interviews With Monster Girls, battle each other to see which nomal guy who hangs out with monster girls is superior." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! KIMIHITO KURUSU! VS! TETSUO TAKAHASHI!!! BEGIN! 'Kimihito Kurusu:' Oh jeez. Now I have to deal with another guest in the building? I'm no fighter, but I'll still tear you a new one like some egg-laying scene! From my housemates to the MON Squad, I'm definitely making rounds! Ask the couple! Anyone who disses me or my friends is sure to get a beatdown! Don't need to produce aphrodisiac to have liminals going for me! A teacher getting close with his demi-students? That sounds a little creepy! I'll bring about your demise, and this isn't some fake threat like one from Lala! Just remember that no matter how hard you spit, I am inevitable! 'Tetsuo Takahashi:' And I am Iron Man. Now, you seem to be acting full of yourself, Kurusu. Guess you still haven't grown out of the "chunibyo" phase you had in your youth. I hang out with a succubus, but things sure get more sexual at your place You can't even last a full day without getting monster titties in your face! But if I had to be frank, the demis in your world are quite fascinating! Though why they're all into this boring anime boy is really beyond me In the end, like your PC game, I'll be the one to shut you down How does it feel to have your house be treated as a liminal dumping ground? 'Kimihito Kurusu' Well, I- AUGH! WHAT THE- MIIA!!! AHHH!! (Suddenly, a snake's tail appears, wraps around Kimihito, and swiftly pulls him away. The one doing so reveals herself to be...) 'Miia:' Hey, what are you doing?! You really wanna deal with me?! I'll make sure you'll pay if you keep on messing with my darling! Got that bulky physique, but I bet I can stil easily crush you! Your rhymes are so basic while I’ve got poison spit like Suu! You're about as threatening as those letters! In other words, you're a joke! A bigger birdbrain than Papi, leave you wheelchair-bound like Mero, you dope! No wonder the demis get more love! You're forgettable and bland! Why don't you just bring one of them here? Maybe they can pick up the slack! '???:' Well, you asked for it! (Then, someone jumps out from behind Takahashi, revealing to be...) 'Hikari Takanashi:' This nope rope's gonna get choked, a taste of your own medicine! You don't like the cold? I'll be dropping bars chillier than Yuki, then! Obsessed with Kurusu's D, but here's a lesson for this dunce: There's a difference between having a crush on someone and literally crushing someone! Your entire anime is a wreck, and I think that it should be said You'll only ever be seen by people as some scaly sex object! Now my teeth's getting itchy, but drinking your cold blood doesn't with me Truth be told, your raps are a complete disaster: exactly like your cooking! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Kimihito Kurusu and Miia Tetsuo Takahashi and Hikari Takanashi The Next Battle Is... Expect either one of these matchups: Nakoruru vs Reimu Hakurei Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) vs Sam Bridges (Death Stranding) Opponents in need of hire Yuki (Wolf Children) Officer Howard (Astral Chain) (I’m considering RoboCop currently.) Category:Blog posts